Questions
by Labe
Summary: Kadaj,in spite of his past, now was an ordinary teenager, who was dealing with his recent discoveries about life and a little bit naïve concern about some issues…So there s no one better suited than his “big brother Cloud” to ask for advice…Yaoi/Incest-LY
1. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make any profits with this writing.

A/N: This writing was inspired by the fic " Kadaj from irresistible lips" from the author Akito Souma at .

One millions of thanks for beta reading this chapter to the awe BMIK - you rock my world dear!**_  
_**

**_Sumary: Kadaj, in spite of his past, now was an ordinary teenager, who was dealing with his recent discoveries about life and a little bit naïve concerned about some issues…So there´s no one better suited than his "big brother Cloud" to ask for advice…Smut later..._**

Chapter 1- Questions

Kadaj entered Cloud's bedroom, slowly and cagey as if the place had some kind of magic spell against baby brother's curiosity. He had knocked more than four times, which meant that Cloud wasn't there.

The pretty boy sighed and pulling his silver fringe behind one ear, he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his dainty fingers against his chin. He could go down the stairs and chat with Tifa in the bar or he could pull up a chair and wait for Cloud.

He would wait for Cloud, comfortably sitting at his big brother's chair and mentally ordering his hands to not mess with nii-san's papers drawers. It was always a dare when he was alone in some place: to not snoop around others people's stuffs.

Kadaj just couldn't help stay away from his "big brother" and actually, he was needing to talk about a very disturbing issue to him: sex.

Why did he thought of asking Cloud instead of his brothers? Well; first he hated to admit that he had no knowledge about something. But the gentle way that Cloud always treated him, assured Kadaj to not feel ashamed. Second, he was a little bit uncomfortable to talk about sex with Loz and Yazoo, as they had been doing it very often…together. They always did and Kadaj always knew and it never had bothered him. Until now...

He sincerely did not feel it was wrong, it was their way to show love and care for one another. Kadaj also knew that Yazoo and Loz would not share their bonds of love with other people, they didn't get it as well as Kadaj the situation of being introduced to society so suddenly. Although they had not been very clear with Kadaj concerning their sexual life.

It began during their pursuit for Mother and those days were a very confused time for Kadaj and his brothers. Kadaj remembered the first time he had noticed the odd sounds which were coming out of Loz's bedroom.

He thought that Loz was probably needing help to deal with a bad dream, so he opened the door very slowly to not scare him. On that day he learned the lesson: Knock before open any door. Especially if, behind the door, were Yazoo and Loz…

Yazoo was naked. Ok, they didn't have problems with being naked in front of another and Yazoo always said he liked the freedom of no clothes on his skin. He had dressing gowns scattered throughout the house, in case of any surprise visit showing up at the door when he happened to be naked.

Kadaj leaned against Cloud's chair and closing his eyes he began to go over the memories of that day.

_The scene was awkward...Loz was naked too. His face was redder than an apple, his breath was short and he was panting._

_Yazoo's eyes were partly shut and those " Uh, Uh, Ahn, Ahn" were coming from his mouth, his face was flushed and contorted, his hair was floating in the air, like a silver cascade. He was above Loz's lap, legs at the sides of his elder brother as if he was riding on a horse while his hips bucked forth and backward._

_A Loz horse?_

_Kadaj blinked twice at the scene. Yazoo was going up and down... and each time he was falling upon Loz, the elder brother, was pushing him hard up, and Yazoo groaned those strange little sounds. And as Loz had his strong arms locked on Yazoo's waist, innocently Kadaj thought that Loz was hurting his brother with a kind of " iron hug". Kadaj had seen his brother doing this before, and their enemies were easily broken like that. So he cried out in panic "Stop to hurt him Loz!"._

_The red faces of his brothers, wide, glowing eyes fixated on Kadaj, made the boy's cheeks burn. Kadaj didn't know what they were doing, but surely they didn't like being interrupted. They quickly shifted positions and sat in the bed, covering their bareness with the blanket and pulling a light smile on their stunned faces. Better saying, Yazoo did that while Loz pulled his hand on his heart and deeply breathed to take air and cool down._

_"He is not hurting me Kadaj." Yazoo said expresionlessly, while he combed his hair with his fingers, and glanced at Loz, who was on the verge of shamed tears._

_" Why did you moan like that? Why are you guys naked? Why…?" Kadaj still was hanging on the door knob, he was unsure if he wanted to get inside of the room or not… _

_"We are just…playing." Yazoo tilted his head at Kadaj and gave a nudge with his elbow against Loz's forearm, who flinched in pain._

_"Yeah…no hurting Kadaj. Playing, baby brother, just playing as adults. Adult playing." Loz nodded at Kadaj, like if he was trying to soothe the boy and himself. _

_They remained in silence for a minute that seemed eternal to Kadaj, who was craving for explanations but was totally unwilling to say that he had no idea about what "play" that was. But so as to not show his brothers that he was totally in the dark, he invited himself in to 'play' as well. Loz shook his head, though, and almost shouted an " absolutely no" at Kadaj. _

_ "Didn't you figure it out yet?" Loz asked, confused, and sought help from Yazoo, who now was more interested in undoing the knots in his long locks, than give any explanations. _

_"What am I supposed to figure out Loz?" Kadaj, poor boy, was intrigued with his own ignorance concerning to this game. How could his brothers know about something that HE had no clue about whatsoever! HE was the leader, was he not?_

_ "Uhn…we are playing with one another…together…adult's play...Do you really mean that you had never heard about what we were doing Kadaj?" Loz, after the huge shame caused by the subject, gave a small smirk. His baby brother was really naïve about some questions … _

_"Sure I know it Loz!" Kadaj didn't want to give reason to Yazoo or Loz to mock him in the future and so, he said he was aware of something that was becoming more and more puzzling to him. _

_"So… Are you mad with us?" Yazoo asked putting an end at more questions; while he reached for his robe from the edge of the bed and dressed, not caring to stand up from the bed with his glorious naked body. Kadaj noticed a frown on Loz's face, when the middle brother dressed himself. _

_" Uhn…No Yazoo. __I 'm not." The baby brother lowered his eyes and walked towards the empty chair beside the dresser and sat down in front of his brothers. Kadaj also noticed that the mirror was not in its original place. It was placed in front of the dresser, covering the drawers. But no way he would say a word about another kind of play which involved mirrors that he clearly would have no idea of again! _

_"Good. I knew you would understand us. So…Do you mind to give us privacy and shut the door? I'll buy you some ice cream before we go to find Mother again. Maybe some more minutes." Yazoo turned his head to Loz, with a malicious smirk on his fleshy lips. _

_" Kadaj…give us one hour, ok ototou?" Loz blinked at Kadaj and grinned at Yazoo, grabbing his slender waist and pulling him back onto the bed. _

"Said that, I nodded at Yazoo and left the room. After that I paid more attention to those moans and grunts and what I found out? It happened almost every night. I was sure they were having sex! But till now I had no idea how they were exactly doing that…And now my body has strange sensations and I can't help it when sometimes my groin aches and I have to touch it for release. Were they doing that? I know that sex makes babies. I know that you have to put a penis in a vagina and –kaboon-, nine months later a new life comes to the planet. But Yazoo doesn't have a vagina…and both surely have a penis…Brother… Are you still there? Ok, so…where was I? Oh, yes, well…But how exactly does this process occur? And I´m worried: how can I do it without making a baby? How do I know if I will like to do it with a boy or girl? Or maybe I don't want to do this but will have to? Or when I do it and it disgusts me ? Or will I never do this? I'm so lost Cloud... I need your advice. I can't talk to anyone else, nii-san. That's why I 'm here."

Cloud shook his head and stared at Kadaj. Kadaj had the power to make Cloud feel dizzy! Not only because he talked non stop, but because of the questions that Kadaj asked Cloud…

The boy's eyes were demanding an answer for his troubles. Since they were not human, with the same parents, and DNA, Cloud, actually didn't know if it should be classified as incest or not. Could Remnants be incestuous?

And what about himself? Kadaj called him brother and nii-san all the time, and now he was getting used to the boy's expression. It was so cute when those lips puckered to call him nii-san… And last but not least, among the entire situation Cloud was feeling he slowly developed a crush on Kadaj.

He complained a little bit when Kadaj invaded his room, messed with his stuff, but he didn't deny that he was always pleased about having the boy around. And when Kadaj wasn't there, Cloud missed him. But they were not relatives. Not at all! People wouldn't call him incestous, maybe only a bit twisted…perv and perhaps pedophile?But Kadaj is not a minor, at least not an ordinary one since his birth was a little bit unusual. He looked like sixteen but maybe he was not. Cloud deeply sighed and began to explain like he was a science teacher, the steps of having sex but felt himself a monster to think about Kadaj's possible he explained everything he knew about condoms and sexual diseases. Kadaj's eyes were getting bigger and bigger the more Cloud was speaking. After a while, they remained in silence. Cloud was resting his mouth, he usually wasn't a talkative person, and Kadaj was assimilating those new informations and thinking about his next question. The real bad one...

" Nii-san…and if I like…a boy ?"

Cloud made a "uhn" that sounded more fainted than it should. He winced in the chair and, sporting a very expressionless face although he was very red, he asked Kadaj if he had met someone special in school, or in the neighborhood or even at the bar. Cloud couldn't help the burning jealousy that ran through his veins. It was so strong that it made him quickly stand up. Kadaj noticed the sudden agitation of Cloud. The blond tossed his head from one side to another as if he was looking for some spot in the room to hide him. He didn't want to hear what Kadaj would say. On the other hand, the boy was very serious, and those huge green eyes were glued at Cloud and they seemed concerned.

"Will you dislike me if I rather prefer to be…well…with boys?"

"Kadaj, I will never stop to like you because of that…or any other thing. Besides, you're not sure because you didn't have a relationship with any gender, yet. In fact you wouldn't be so sure concerning this. It's perfectly normal for people- especially teenagers – to have a crush on someone of the same sex or to notice the attractiveness of someone of the same sex, but that doesn't mean you're gay unless your desires for someone of the same sex is stronger than your desire for the opposite sex. But…did you meet someone?"

Kadaj stood up from the bed and walked towards the window, not daring to look at Cloud in the eye. He was feeling ashamed and regreted to have asked all those silly questions. He could have googled it! Kadaj closed his pretty green eyes and took a deep breath.

" I-I have a crush on someone…not a crush…I guess it is love…"

"How do you know…you're in love?" The burning sensation slapped Cloud's face again. He lowered his head to hide his eyes from Kadaj's sight.

" Because it is intense and I think about him all the time. That's the oddest and most contradictory feeling that I ever had on my life. Sometimes I hate myself because this feeling makes me feel lost…and my body aches in places that I never thought it would ache! I want to stay close to him all day, I need to speak to him all the time!

"So…it's a boy and that's why you wanted to learn about sex…Who is the lucky guy?"

" I-I don't think he's lucky at all...you know what I am, my brothers and those jenova's cells...

Whilst Kadaj chattered about his teenager's low confidence in dating someone, Cloud sadly thought that someone would kiss Kadaj, or already did it with him. Someone would touch that smooth, pale skin and he would smile back for that person. In love. He cursed himself for these thoughts but again he wouldn't show it towards the boy. Oh, but the green monster of jealousy was getting bigger inside of the blond. And the fact that Kadaj had not moved from his spot by the window and just shook his head, made Cloud bite his lower lip till he felt the taste of his own blood.

"Why Kadaj ? You trusted me enough to tell me all about your doubts but you cannot tell me who this…guy is?"

Cloud felt rage and tried to keep control over the emotions in his voice. His cheeks were flushed and he was glaring at Kadaj with narrowed eyes.

Somehow his tone made Kadaj feel scared, the boy turned his body to Cloud with aprehension and crossed his arms around himself as if he was feeling coldness.

" I-I have to go now. Sorry. But thanks a bunch."

Kadaj vanished like a bullet out of the room, leaving behind an astonished Cloud. The blond guy was lost in thoughts, trying hard to guess who this person was, who was stealing his platonic lover and for sure, making him want to know about sex to do it with him! He needed to speak imediately with Yazoo and Loz. Better only Yazoo, Loz semeed very protective and would make a scene about the issue and surely, he would spank the poor guy if he ever found out who he was.

In fact Cloud himself wanted to spank the guy!

That night Cloud tried hard to sleep, but he was still anxious and sad. The truth was, the blond young hero suffered from the guilty feeling of having a crush on a platonic friend and the unresolved sexual tensions... Well but this was so Cloud…he loved tensions. Espeacially the sexual ones...

He was alone in his cold bed, and he heard Tifa's steps on the ladder and quickly shut his eyes. Though weary, his body was in a kind of fever, his thoughts about Kadaj having his first experience with sex was making his groin aches. He was not so used to jerking off as every one of his friends believed. The episode in the church was a mistake, he wasn't jerking off at seeing Vincent Valentine get bathe! He was just curious at how the gunman managed to wash his iron arm! It wasn't his fault either that happened to Barret do the same at same church! And he also had a strange arm...

In a rare moment, Cloud lightly touched the tip of his semi hard cock. Kadaj's huge eyes appeared in his mind and Cloud squeezed his erection, precum smearing his fingers.

He was fully hard now and his cock bounced underneath his briefs.

He focused on Kadaj's giggles and lips, so pretty, pouty, and a moan escaped his mouth when he remembered the boy eating his favorite dessert, ice cream. The small pink tongue flickering over the cream in sensual and slow licks.

" Mnnn…so hot…oh my god…I'm such a perv…" Cloud whispered into the dark room, his hand glided over the base of is throbbing cock and started to stroke it in slow movements. He fantasized that those rosy lips would be sucking and licking his cock, coating his member with saliva while sweetly moaning his name.

He would grab those silky silver hair to make Kadaj's head bob up and down. His breathing was ragged when he thought about Kadaj taking his cock out of his mouth to hit it in his face, making that innocent little face shine with his precum.

" Mmmm…yes…"

Cloud picked up a hard pace and his hand was painfully jerking off his member now, his other hand travelled to his chest to pinch a hard nipple. "Oh...God... yesssss..."

He didn't notice the loud moan he gave when the orgasm shocked his body. His seeds were splashed all over his briefs, hand and it was so strong, that some drops fell on his belly. Some seconds after, he was still feeling the jolts of pleasure, knocks on the door pushed him to reality.

" Cloud? Are you ok?" Tifa was unsure to turn the door knob." I heard noises."

" Yeah I'm fine. Thanks and g-good night." Cloud hissed and tried his best to not shout.

"Ok." Tifa turned back and went to her room, murmuring in a very low voice " Such a wanker".


	2. Touch my Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make any money with this writings

A/N: Now it was betaed by the awe BMIK- Thannnnnk you my dear!

Chapter 2- Touch my Lips

A few weeks later and they didn't come back to Kadaj's questions.  
But, there was something different about Kadaj's behavior where it was concerned to his nii-san.  
Those green cat eyes lingered longer on Cloud. And when the spiky blond surprised Kadaj staring at him, the boy quickly looked away.  
Kadaj was more present than ever in the 7th Heaven, perhaps because Cloud had listened to him and now Kadaj was feeling a stronger link between them. Although Cloud noticed it, he was afraid that it was only his impassioned imagination.  
On a rainy afternoon, Cloud was organizing the monthly bills and Kadaj stealthily entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed as usual. He stayed quiet for some time, what Cloud found odd but amusing. Suddenly, the boy stood up from the bed and leaned over the edge of Cloud's desk, staring at the blond with a critical look.

"Nii-san? " Green huge eyes were locked at Cloud. Kadaj frowned and pouted, tapping his fingers over his chin.

"Hum?" Cloud, who was not paying much attention to the boy, continued his task, till Kadaj got so closer that Cloud couldn't see the papers on his hands. The silver hair boy stuck out his face in front of Cloud.

" What?" Cloud asked with a sighed.

"Your lips were very dried and pale. You must use my new lipstick balm." Kadaj said as he was a doctor's degree.

"I 'm not as girly as you are Kadaj." Cloud moved himself to the other side of his chair, in a vain attempt to come back to his work, but Kadaj remained at his spot.

" I'm not girly, it's very healthy to care about yourself. And besides that, I need to take care of my georgeous lips for my career."

"Uhn?" The last phrase called Cloud's attention and he stopped to stir the papers and tilted his head to look at Kadaj.

"Yes! I will be a model. I know that I could make it." The boy giggled and lifted his hands in the air. Though, with a sudden worried expression on his pretty face, Kadaj stared at Cloud and now he had totally covered the small space of the desk with all of his presence.

"Do you think that I can make it, don't you?" He whispered, expectant eyes staring at Cloud.

Cloud smirked and got closer to pay more attention at the boy. No doubt about his sexy lips. The shinny silver hair. The smooth skin and the green cat eyes with those long eyelashes. The slender and muscled body. He was beautiful. No, he was gorgeous. From the brothers, surely Yazoo was the pure allure of flawless beauty, Loz was the perfect encarnation of the greek Apollo, but Kadaj had a childish air, seductive and innocent at the same time, so alive! His movements carried a passion, shown in the way he talked, his expressive, huge green eyes and his laughs. Cloud just loved Kadaj's giggles. The blond always noticed, with a bit of jealousy, while they were walking in the streets or at the mall, how people looked at Kadaj. Men and women. Boys and girls. And Cloud hated when the boy dressed those tight black leather pants…its pointed out almost screaming, those perfect, rounded, upturned buttocks. The spiky blond had seen a lot of people lust after him.

" Please answer me nii-san !" Kadaj shook Cloud's shoulder with one hand and striked a pose, as if he was in a beauty's exam.

"Yes…Sure. You're pretty. Very beautiful indeed.." Cloud said with a redder face and he turned back to his task. He wouldn't be able to concentrate any more, with Kadaj there…

"Do you think I'm? Really? Because it's very cool hear this from you. Means a lot!"

"Oh yeah? Why?" Kadaj gave his adorable giggle, and Cloud sniggered. He started to shake his leg in a sign of his anxiety with the boy's presence, so close to him. He felt the tips of his fingers was tingling to reach for Kadaj's waist.

"Because you never lie! And you are handsome too! But now returning to your lips, you should try the balm. Come on ! Touch my lips and you will see what I'm talking about!" Kadaj literally slided towards Cloud, almost sitting on his lap, startling the blond guy with the sudden closeness.

"Go ahead." Kadaj pouted his lips.

The spike blond only managed to say a 'uhn?' But as he didn't move, Kadaj lifted the man's hand towards his lips.  
Cloud felt a pinch on his stomach when he touched that rosy lips. He softly pressed the flesh, feeling it so smooth, so well drawn in that face. Perfectly kissable. How he craved to kiss those lips…  
Kadaj looked at him with shinny eyes of who was expecting an approval but when Cloud trailed his fingertips around the soft flesh, he closed his eyes. He was enjoying so much the touches. He felt a jolt of pleasure and scared himself with the consequences on his lower parts. He opened his eyes and he saw that Cloud had his eyes closed too.

"It isn't smooth and well hydrated?" Kadaj had to talk something to distract himself of his lower troubles. Though, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yeah…" Cloud slowly opened his eyes, but he looked like he was mesmerized by that small pink junction of flesh.

"Do you like it?" Kadaj didn't know why he was swirling his head, sliding his lips at Cloud's fingertips. But the sensation was so good and somehow it was distracting the pain under his pants.

"Yeah… Why do you are letting me do that?" With narrowed eyes and a sultry voice, Cloud noticed himself more enthusiastic than he was allowed.

" To you treat well your lips too. Use that balm. It's guaranteed!" Said that Kadaj raised up his body as he had got an eletric shock and left the room. He was so fast that some papers flew out of the desk with his movement.  
Cloud blinked, his hand was still in the air as if he was touching a kind of doppler effect from Kadaj. Again the boy vanished in a hurry as if he was abducted by a spaceship.

" What a hell! Why he always leaves me like that?" Cloud clung to his hair and then gave a small punch in the desk. Sometimes Kadaj had attitudes that was making Cloud confused. In fact Cloud noticed it was becoming the usual pattern when they were alone. Cloud was a very shy guy and he would never say a word to Kadaj without being sure of the boy's intentions. He remembered very well what Kadaj had said about his " secret passion".

Cloud sighed and resigned himself to stood up from his chair. There was nothing more he could do but jacking off, locked inside his bathroom. Some minutes later, Tifa entered at the room to let one more bill at Cloud's office desk. She heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being slapped and the low moans.

" My God…One day his dick will fall out…" Tifa whispered to herself, shaking his head in disbelief. She shrugged as if in disgust to imagine what Cloud was doing inside the bathroom and with relief she saw Yuffie, sensually hanging on the office's door.

" Hey baby…Wanker Cloud strikes again hu? I didn't know you had this kinky…I can do it for you too…" Yuffie blinked to Tifa and began to stroke her small breast over her green top.

" Ew! Not for him…but I would love see you do this…mmm…my baby is so hot..." Tifa walked towards the brunette ninja and grabbed her waist, deeply kissing her girlfriend.

Kadaj cursed himself to had left Cloud in that way, but again he couldn't help the fear. As he had nothing to do he went home to lie down on his bed, to listen his favorites musics and think. His groin was throbbing, aching and he felt as if he was getting wet. He would need to take a shower to let the cold water hit 'there' to make the discomfort go away.  
He opened the door and found a quiet and calm house. Kadaj loved when the house was quiet without Loz's noisy voice and Yazoo's high volume TV. He made a pit stop in the kitchen and picked up a can of soda, some snacks and he followed towards his room.

Cloud and Tifa helped them to rent a house near the bar. The house was old but it was big and with three good rooms. They took a month to clean, paint and it was pretty nice now. But a loud scream in the middle of the corridor called his attention. Surely he had learnt the lesson and he wouldn't dare to open that door…

" Mmm…so good Loz…AH, d-don't stop! AH, Yes there! Yes, Go, go, don't stop, more, more yessssssss…harder, oh Loz please, harder…..OH MY GODS!!! LOZ!!."

Kadaj winced with the loud screams of Yazoo and the crackles of the bed. He was standing in front of Loz's room, eyes wide opened and with his drink slackening out of his hands.

" They are doing again! Gods! They never get tired of this…'Play' should be very good."

Silently he dropped down the can and snacks in the floor and got closer to the door. He glued his ear in the wooden to catch better the noises and tried to figure out something more clear about their brother's "play".  
Now that Loz was working in the 7th Heaven and Yazoo became a hair stylist, all the time they had available they locked themselves inside Loz's room. Yazoo still had his own room, but Kadaj wondered why, if he was sleeping with Loz every night.

The slippery noises started again and Kadaj heard Loz's voice deeper and his heavy breath behind the door, but the boy just caught two phrases with no sense to him; 'clench me hard princess' and 'I'm so close'. Then, he heard slap noises and more of Yazoo's cries and moans.  
Kadaj thought to himself how funny they were while they were doing this: Loz, usually a chatterbox, whispered and moaned lowly, but Yazoo, the silent brother, made more noise than an opera singer!

After a while the noises ceased, Loz said something incomprehensible and Yazoo whispered back something and laughed.  
A laugh? His brother was not a man of laughs! Though he did it in that room doing something that should be very amused to him. More than this, something really good that made him laugh!  
But, there was one phrase he heard very clearly. They sad I love you for each other and Kadaj smiled. It was sex with love…He wondered when he would do this with his love…as soon he found out how to do it.

Kadaj was so curious, that his desire was opened that door and asked everything to his brothers.  
How, why, when and what was all these noises and the odd but not bad scent, wich was escaping out of the room and filling Kadaj's nose. But now he was tired and a throbbing sensation was starting in his stomach. He actually was intending to go to his room, though he was so lost inside all his thoughts. He barely noticed when the door opened.

"What you are doing here, ototo?" Loz asked to Kadaj, not really surprised with his baby brother in front of his door.

"Uhn…nothing! And you?" Nothing really better occurred to Kadaj by that moment.

"That's my room Kadaj." Loz gave a knot in the sheet that he was using as a clothe to cover his nakedness. He was sweaty and his hair disheveled. Oh not to mention the red prints over his chest, very seemed with Yazoo's teeth.

"Sure it is…And where is Yazoo?" Kadaj asked sheepishly, moving his head to see the inside of the room.

"Inside." Loz went out of the room and closed the door, not letting Kadaj had a view from the inwards.

"Where?" Kadaj knew his brother was extremely embarassed and tilting his head he continued his interrogatory. He always amused himself with his brother's behavior after they had 'played'.

"You know Kadaj…" Loz was redder and still fought with the sheet.

"Hum. Where do you go?"

"Kitchen if you don't mind and let me pass."

"Sorry."  
Whatever was gone the play , Loz was not in the mood to talk, he looked weary and the boy shrugged and turned back to his room's direction. But Kadaj needed to know and he stopped in the middle of the way, and turned himself again to Loz.

"Loz I have to talk with you and Yazoo." Kadaj was grave.

"Now?" Loz listended but he didn't stop to walk.

"Please I-I …I'm really needing you guys." Kadaj's eyes were watering, tears insisted to roll down his childish cheeks, not mattering his efforts to hide them. His voice became faint and plaintive.

"What's up baby brother? Are you hurt or sick? Did someone was bad to you?!" Loz scared himself when he saw his baby brother crying. In a reflex of a protective older brother, he started to seek on Kadaj any signal of wounds, lifting the boy's arms and tilting his head to one side to another.

"No. I'm ok. It's about...yours...well it's about a lot of things…" Kadaj spilled out the words with a weary sighed and Loz gave him a gentle smile. He held Kadaj close to his big body. Loz was the sheer muscle and stronger of them in force, but also the most sweeter.

" Oh baby…I knew it by your face that you was not understanding what we were doing…Why you didn't say it before?"

" I- I was ashamed…" Kadaj cried on his brother's chest.

Loz carried Kadaj by his hand and knocked on the door to give time to Yazoo recovered himself. He was under the blankets, lying on his back and frowned a bit when he saw Kadaj with a very upset face. Kadaj begun to cry and Loz pulled him onto his lap holding the boy, as he was a little child. In fact he still was for him. Kadaj told them all his fears and doubts concerning his recent feelings about love. After a while, cool as ever, Yazoo began his advices.

"You should talk to him, baby brother. That's what I would do." Yazoo said, soothing the boy and cleaning away Kadaj's tears.

"But Yazoo, if he rejects me? I don't know if I can stand this…" Kadaj was curled like a ball on Loz's lap, while Yazoo kissed his cheeks.

"He won't. He is a little oddly and reserved but I feel he won't do this." Yazoo narrowed his eyes and spoke with a certainty so great that Kadaj blinked. He was aware over his brother's intuition. He even had gave the idea to Yazoo work as a fortune teller…

"At least you will feel better to confess. Hey, you won't put a sword on his throat you  
will say that you love him. He won't treat you bad for this. And if he dares to do this I will…" Loz swung his fists.

"Loz…Don't mess the things please... Kadaj, be calm and think about what do you want to do. We are here. We always will be ok? Cute, cute, cute Da-da-daj!" Yazoo gave a kiss on the top of his baby brother's head and started his old habit; squeeze Kadaj's cheeks.

"Ok. Oh no ... please Yaz..." Kadaj smiled to Yazoo and cuddled his head on Loz's chest, while he fought against Yazoo's pinches at his cheeks. Yazoo loved to squeeze Kadaj's cheeks as if he was a baby and the boy always got bothered, because he was not. But, in the bottom, he liked the affection behind the act…

They stayed embraced on the bed until Loz's stomach growled with hunger and Yazoo went to the kitchen. The other two stared at each other and started mocking Yazoo about his poor cooking skills. In the end they were all laughing and Kadaj felt much better. There were still strange arguments to be solved, but now he was not alone any more. His brothers were together with him.  
Although, Kadaj didn't have any idea about that " play" yet…


	3. First Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make any money with this writing

A/N: Thank you BMIK for the beta! You're awesome!

Chapter 3- First Experiences

Kadaj was shoved onto the bed so eagerly, that he jumped on the mattress.  
His giggles filled the air and the ears of his lover, whose eyes looked with pure bliss at him.  
Although, Kadaj was frightened. He didn't know what would happen and a feeling of regret started to grow inside him, while smooth hands caressed his face. But, in spite of all his worries, Kadaj's mouth couldn't say a word. It was hard to even think, let alone say something, with the burning kisses of Cloud´s delicious mouth.  
Cloud broke the kiss and stared at Kadaj. The blond's heart was pumping fast and he was so happy that suddenly he felt scared,too. Cloud thought to himself that he had an angel fallen down from the sky straight into his life. On his bed now, wich was much more interesting…

" What ? Did I do something wrong?" Kadaj frowned when the blond ceased the kisses.

" No… I just wanted to look at you and burn this moment in my mind forever. You're so beautiful Kadaj…I'm so happy to be here with you."

" And I'm so, so, so , so much more happier to be here too!" Kadaj pulled his arms around Cloud's neck, and stared into those blue eyes. Kadaj caressed Cloud's spiky hair and touched with his delicate fingers all the contours of his lover's face. The forehead, cheekbones, the chin and his small, pouty lips. Cloud was so beautiful…Those blue eyes were so intense. Kadaj wondered if he´d be here right now, hadn´t Yazoo talked with Cloud. Yazoo really should be a wizard for a living!

" Are you afraid Kadaj?" Cloud noticed the look in Kadaj's eyes and he knew Kadaj was new to all these recents discoveries.

" No…I'm fine, I was just thinking if I had not came here and questioned you over my…doubts and if Yazoo had not come to you, and if you wouldn´t like me, I would not be here and certainly I would be elsewhere. I would be very sad, nii-san…Oh, sorry I forgot that I should not call you that!"

" Blessed Yazoo!" Cloud giggled and it was so unusual for him. He got closer to Kadaj and gently kissed his lips, then his neck and the spot between the collarbone.

Kadaj's skin was so smooth, his smell and taste were so good! Cloud licked that path of skin and the boy moaned, closing his eyes. Cloud's hands travelled over the thin fabric of the boy's tshirt and stopped at the waistband of his pants. Kadaj was panting hard and when he opened those pretty green eyes, he got a little concerned, since Cloud pulled his hand under the tshirt. Kadaj winced from the sensation of Cloud's cold fingertips on his skin. There was the ache too, the throbbing sensation in his nether parts. He felt something wet dripping out of his member.

Cloud really was grateful to Yazoo. Kadaj was finishing his last tests at school and he was busy and didn't appear at the bar for a week. Cloud got worried about the boy and even though he was talking to Kadaj by phone, he wanted to be sure that he was ok. He missed Kadaj, and he couldn't stop his thoughts over Kadaj dating someone…and he felt awful after so many jerking offs over this…  
But the gods were good with him and he didn't find Kadaj at home, but Yazoo. The middle brother, who knew all of Kadaj's feelings for Cloud, wasted no time. Yazoo was a very persuasive man, and although he was not a talkative person, he had the gift of using words in a direct and efficient way. Not coincidentally, the guy was the one to "talk" with the enemies they had arrested during the time of their search for Mother.

Cloud, in spite of his shyness, felt comfortable with Yazoo, and told him about his crush.  
The blond laughed as he remembered the scene, his face amazed after an unperturbed Yazoo told him that his brother actually had a huge crush on Cloud too.

" What?" Kadaj frowned at his laughing lover.

" I- I was thinking that I would be the sad one! I had no clues that I was your crush!"

" And I thought you're a smart guy, nii-san…" Kadaj sarcastically smirked and shifted his position, pushing Cloud onto his back, but Cloud was stronger. He turned around, grabbed the slender body and pinned the boy again into his original position. They laughed with the pretended fight and kissed again, passionately and deeply. Kadaj felt his lips being sucked and nibbled by Cloud's greedy mouth. One thing about sex, Kadaj was sure he already loved, were deep tongue's kisses. And even though he had never kissed before, he thought that Cloud was a wonderful kisser.

When they broke the kiss to breath, slowly, Cloud took of his shirt and Kadaj sighed, amazed with that muscular, perfect body. Kadaj bit his lower lip and imitated his nii-san. He was feeling a tingle in his stomach, but when Cloud stared at him with eyes full of an admiration that he had never seen before, he felt much more confident. He was gorgeous and his nii-san was drooling over him.  
The blond's eyes were dark blue and his pupils were dilated. He was panting before so much beauty and he undressed Kadaj's pants. Kadaj was not wearing underwear and a low 'oh god' escaped his mouth. Kadaj, ashamed, stirred on the bed and bent one leg to cover part of his hard sight of Cloud's bare torso and the previous caresses made the ache increase and when Cloud pulled down his pants, his cock jumped onto his belly like a party blower.

" You…are the…most beautiful creature that I ever saw…naked…"

Cloud smiled and without moving Kadaj from his position, he got closer and started to kiss him from his toes to his knees. He slid his callused hands over the contours of Kadaj's curves, toying with his nipples and swirling the soft and thin silver hair in his groin around his fingers.  
The wet kisses and the warm tongue on his skin gave Kadaj a wonderful sensation. He closed his eyes and opened his legs slightly, to receive more of those little kisses. It was then that he gave a loud groan. Cloud was raising his body to reach Kadaj's thighs and he accidently touched the boy´s cock with his shoulder. Cloud sniggered and lifted his hand to touch the tip of the swollen member, this time intentionally, but he didn't stop the kisses on the inner side of Kadaj's thigh.

" Ahn…Oh…that's why Yazoo moaned…" Kadaj´s eyes went wide opened with the statement.

" And we are just starting the fun…" Cloud said through his teeth, face buried in Kadaj's thigh and hand coated with the boy's precum. He couldn't stop to taste that flesh…

Cloud's hot kisses had stopped near the inner part of the boy's thigh and his hands left Kadaj's member. If Cloud continued to stroke the boy, Kadaj´d come and Cloud didn't want that so soon. Instead, Cloud pulled the boy onto his stomach, knelt behind Kadaj and slowly parted Kadaj's legs. Kadaj thought to himself that he was in very a strange position, he was looking like a dog! Then, Cloud placed a pillow under his groin and lowered his spine onto the bed, while he trailed kisses along his back. Kadaj was more comfortable, but he still had no idea what Cloud was going to do, and in a odd way, his member softened.

"W-what you gonna do with...?"

"I promise you will like it. Just relax. I won' hurt you." Cloud heard the fear in his lover's voice. He really didn't want to scare Kadaj and spoil their moments of tenderness. He kissed the boy's neck and softly caressed his buttocks, pleasuring himself too with the sight of a delighted Kadaj.

Cloud himself was feeling very constricted inside his pants. He opened the first button in a vain attempt to relief his hardness but he remained with his trousers on. After all, Kadaj was ashamed of his own erection, and if he undressed his pants, he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to bury himself inside his lover… During that wonderful night, Cloud intended to only wake up pleasurable sensations within his lover's body with hot caresses. He wanted Kadaj to get used to sex and love. Especially love. He loved him. It took time for Cloud to realized that but it was pure love what he was feeling for the boy.  
There, he was listening to Kadaj moaning and he´d bet that his lover was feeling safe, he was enjoying each stroke, each kiss, each touch. All these sounds made Cloud feel save too.

He was so uptight and closed up in his shell, so it was hard, even for himself, to believe that he had broke his restrictions when the boy came to his room and kissed him. A chaste kiss that grew into a mess in his room, on his bed, in his heart.  
Cloud would give the best he had for Kadaj.  
He purred into the boy's earlobe -while his tongue ran around the tender flesh- how happy he was, how much he loved the boy. Kadaj's response was a passionate kiss and Cloud could see small tears shining in those pretty eyes.

"Kadaj?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Call me nii-san please?"  
"Oh..I love you so much nii-san..."

Kadaj almost cried about Cloud's request. The thick sensation in his groin came back when Cloud asked for that with a warmth tone and stroked his cheeks. He felt save, loved and relaxed.  
He shuddered with every wave of pleasure that he felt when his nii-san trailed down his spine, his calve and the inner part of his thigh with wet licks. Cloud's other hand was stroking the other leg very slowly, only with his fingertips.

"Oh God!" Kadaj couldn't help the loud moan when Cloud nibbled at his buttocks, squeezing the hard flesh and separating them. The cold air of the room elicited new jolts of pleasures at a spot  
that he never had imagined it could happen. Cloud softly brushed his fingers over there and another hard moan escaped from Kadaj's mouth.  
He was getting hard again, but this time without pain.

" I'm ..hard!" Kadaj giggled and glanced to Cloud through his bangs.

" Yes you are…" Cloud smirked and continued his kisses on Kadaj's legs.

Kadaj had heard countless times how Loz whispered into Yazoo's ear, sure that his thunder voice was not be heard, that he was hard as a rock and he was needing it. It… 'It' was the motive of moans and grunts behind the closed door of Loz's room.  
It really didn´t matters now and he shut his eyes to block his thoughts and concentrate on better thinks. Like what Cloud was doing to his ass now... Pure white, shiny spots blurred his vision, when Cloud kissed and slightly nibbled at his buttocks. But when Cloud opened more of his butt cheeks and slapped his hole with his finger twice…

"O-oh G-god...nii-san..." The boy shouted in pleasure. Unconciously he began to rubb his member against the pillow.

"Don't you like it? I could stop right now..." Cloud whispered and continued with no intention to stop but just to assure Kadaj that he´d do what he would demand.

"N-no...ah...uh,uh,uh. Don't. Stop. Please. Oh…Ahn…"

Very satisfied Cloud stretched that perfect round buttocks to get better access to the desired spot.  
Kadaj was moaning and wriggling just with a soft slap of fingers at his hole.  
Cloud was eager to see how Kadaj would react to a rimjob…  
He wanted to tongue-fuck that tight little ass as if it was a lollipop.  
How good was the feeling of having power over Kadaj's sensations. He was guiding his lover's pleasure at his own wish, he was giving Kadaj knowledge about his body and how many good things they could do together. He felt pure bliss with the teases. Surely that each sweet sound that Kadaj was making was reflecting back on his own neglected cock. Though, he was sure about getting his reward very soon.

" OH MY GODS…NII-SAAAAANNN…"

Thanks God that nobody was at home!

The feeling of a wet, warm tongue which was circling his hole was amazing. And when Cloud's tongue opened his hole and slid inside, he bounced on the mattress. His cock was aching now and he couldn't help touching himself. He could never, ever figure out the good sensations of that. He focused at all the feelings to keep it in mind. He wouldn't forgot this. So this was sex. That's why people yearned for it a lot, that's why his brothers spent so much time locked in the room. Kadaj was so electrified that he lifted his back and bent on his knees, totally spreading for Cloud´s ministrations.

"Nii...san..I-I feel...Ah..ah.." Kadaj was exploding and he felt that something would rip him apart and get out of his body.

"Not yet my love...turn around for me. I want to see you." Cloud gave the last lick to Kadaj's hole and he noticed, the puddle of precum which was dripping of the boy's cock.

Kadaj frowned a bit at the end of such good pleasures, though he obeyed his nii-san command. He was breathing raggedly and he barely could move himself. He was feeling all of his body tingling in a lustful heat.  
Cloud waited for him to calm down and trailed kisses on his stomach. Kadaj shivered and small gasps could be heard from his throat.

"Oh god...So good nii-san...so good. I had never thought it could be so good...OH GOD!"

Cloud lowered his head and swallowed all the boy's throbbing cock in one move. He sucked it hard, while he glided his hand over the base. Kadaj wouldn't last long, he thought and at that same time, he felt Kadaj's cock twisting inside his throat.  
The pretty boy cried out in a strangled voice, forcefully gripped Cloud's hair and shook violently when he flooded his lover's mouth with his hot cum. Kadaj had his first orgasm, and Cloud greedily drank his lover's seeds. The boy was trembling and he felt the lack of air in his lungs. He was red, sweaty and utterly weary from a wonderful sensation that ran through his veins. In a brief moment all his mind exploded and everything seemed pure joy for his body. He saw white.

" Nii-san, w-what happened to me?" With a confused look, Kadaj lay back on the bed, while Cloud kissed his belly,chest, face and embraced the boy.

" You had an orgasm Kadaj…"

" My god, so, this is sex…"

" Well…a part of it…this was only a blow job…" Cloud smiled and Kadaj giggled as he pulled his arms around Cloud and waved to the invisible that he had an orgasm and it was wonderful!

" Cloud…will there be more that I don't know yet?" Kadaj leaned against Cloud's chest.

" Oh my love, much more, you will see…and feel." Cloud held Kadaj tightly in his arms and they remained close, kissing and caressing each other. This was heaven and Kadaj couldn't imagine how it would get better than this.  
They broke the kiss and Cloud guided Kadaj's hands to his own hard groin. His true desire now was to fuck the brains out of the boy , but it would hurt him and worst, scared him to death and Kadaj´d never look at Cloud again. Cloud would never do something to hurt Kadaj's feeling or his body.

" Did you like what I've done to you?" Cloud said a little concerned closely watching the dizzy eyes of his pretty lover, but when that usual and adorable giggle started, he knew Kadaj was ok.

"Will you do it for me Kadaj? My beloved nii-san…"

He not had to wait one second! Kadaj jumped out of the blond arms, knelt in front of Cloud, and slowly pulled down the man's pants and underwear with a smile on his boyish face.  
With huge and amazed eyes Kadaj sized the enormous length of his nii-san. Or maybe he himself was too small or Cloud was too big. Cloud noticed the astonished look at his pretty boy's face and began to stroke himself. Perhaps Kadaj had no idea of how he should start…

" Oh my God…this is getting bigger?!" Kadaj covered his mouth with one hand while he glanced at Cloud and his cock repeatedly.

" Relax…you won't have to swallow it as deep as I did, just…as far you can do…"


	4. Finally Knowing the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make any profits with this writing.

A/N:One millions of thanks for beta reading this chapter for the awe BMIK - you rock my world dear!**_  
_**

Chapter 4- Finally Knowing the Game.

" Relax…you won't have to swallow it as I did for you, just…how far you can do…" said Cloud, stroking his cock very slowly and staring at Kadaj with the most lewd eyes the boy had ever seen before.

Kadaj placed himself between Cloud's legs and, pulling his hair behind one ear, he lowered his head. Of course he had seen his brothers naked, and Loz was by no means a small guy, but everything on Loz was big and his member wouldn't be any different. Sure, he had never touched it. He tought about his brother Yazoo with pride…If he was up to put Loz on his mouth, what a skilled throat he must have!  
Kadaj placed a hand on Cloud's chiseled torso, he slowly bypassed with his fingertips the muscles. He bowed his head and with his nose's tip and the side of his cheek, he stroked Cloud' groin.  
The smell was good, just like all the rest of Cloud's body, and soft, curled blond hair covered his groin.  
He stared into those blue eyes so filled with lust and passion and smiled at him. Kadaj would pleasure Cloud with all his heart. Even if he didn't know how to do it skillfully as his nii-san had done to him.  
Coyly, Kadaj touched his lover's member. It was so smooth. So beautiful and strong. The large blue vein, throbbing at his hand. He imitated Cloud's previous moments and began to stroke him forward and forth , a transparent liquid was spurting out from the thin slit. Cloud sank in the pillows and he gave a low sigh, narrowed eyes locked at Kadaj and lips parted. The vision of Cloud's body and his lustful face thrilled Kadaj. His nii-san was like that just because of him.  
He continued the slow movements, but Kadaj wanted to know how it tasted and so he licked the tip of the head.  
With only this Cloud gave a long and pleasured moan, which made the boy smile with the assurance that he had found what Cloud liked. He deepened his mouth along the cock, sucked it clumsily. The cock was so wet, the fluids coated Kadaj's fingers. Cloud guided him to bob his head up and down, and each time he swallowed more of Cloud, till his throat became used to it. Cloud's cock was so good to suck…

"Oh Kadaj…yeah…So good.." Cloud was massaging Kadaj's nape and he fought against the urge to buck his hips further down the boy's hot mouth. It was so good, so warm, he could feel his member pulsing inside Kadaj's throat. Kadaj was a very good learner.

Kadaj melted when he heard Cloud moan his name in such wanton desire. The fluids, which Cloud had told him was precum, were not as disgusting as he had thought previously. The taste was so good, salty and bitter, unique, and it was pouring inside his mouth. Kadaj didn't miss a drop of it.

" Oh Kadaj…yes baby, oh d-don't s-stop…so good…shit, so fucking good Kadaj…"

Cloud was tilting his head from one side to another and his face was getting redder. The vein of Cloud's throat was pulsing and Kadaj felt the grip on his hair getting stronger. He startled himself a little to hear Cloud talking dirty words. He never had seen his nii-san cursing and he remembered one day, that Denzel had said 'shit' and Cloud had glared at him.

" You…cursed?" Kadaj briefly stopped the blow job, but continued to stroke, an interrogative frown on his face.

" Oh baby , don't stop…" Cloud thought to himself that he never had cursed too, but he was horny! And if he imagined how many times Cloud had fantasized this moment…

" But you said that we are not allowed to curse! Never!"

" O-only here, it's…ok, little dirty…w-words…" Cloud pulled Kadaj back to his task and the boy giggled and nodded, swallowing the huge member.

The painful and throbbing ache was returning to his own groin and with narrowed eyes, he saw his member swelling. The more Cloud spoke 'fuck Kadaj', 'suck me' or ' yeah baby lick it all', Kadaj felt himself panting for air. He released Cloud's cock to press his groin, as he had done with Kadaj. Another thing he found out he liked about sex was dirty words…

Cloud's eyes opened, concerned if his pounds into Kadaj's mouth had hurt the boy. But when he saw Kadaj touching himself, his red, dripping member, he lost himself. The need, the aching desire to have Kadaj burst inside him.

" Oh Kadaj I want you so much!" Cloud grabbed Kadaj's shoulder, lay him back on the bed and kissed him deeply. The boy moaned his name and instinctively, he parted his legs and made space for Cloud between them.

" Sorry, it was aching and…Oh GOD!" The tip of Cloud's hard member rubbed against Kadaj's ass and the feeling of his entrance being pressured was amazing. The blond man was panting so hard that when he leaned face to face with Kadaj, his hot breath blew some wisps of Kadaj's hair. He was mad to fuck that virgin ass, but he was afraid to hurt Kadaj.  
Cloud's body covered Kadaj and their members rubbed against each other, causing the boy to moan loudly from the friction.

" Kadaj …will you let me?" Cloud asked with ragged breathing, pressing his hard cock against Kadaj's.

" Oh nii-san…let you? Let you what?" He was sweating, wriggling beneath Cloud's heavy body, trying to rub himself more against the big cock. It was so good that he was barely listening to Cloud.

" Have sex with you…get inside of you…" Cloud kissed and nibbled Kadaj's earlobe, and the boy hissed in pleasure. " I promise you that I'll be as careful and gentle as I can and if you feel scared we can stop it…" Cloud was trembling while Kadaj still was rubbing himself against his body.

" I-I want you nii-san and I love you…" He opened his eyes and looked at Cloud. Those eyes were so full of love and trust that Cloud could have come if he´d looked at them any longer.

" Oh God…I love you too, so much…" Cloud kissed the tip of Kadaj's nose and buried his face in the boy's neck, smelling his sweaty scent. " That's ok if you don't want it…I love you all the same."

" I trust you nii-san and I'll let you get inside of me…"

They kissed passionately, and when the kiss broke, Cloud grabbed the lube in the drawer next to the bed and coated his finger with it. Kadaj rose on his elbow, eyes wide open as he wondered what that was for. Soon he found out when Cloud's fingers pressed his tight entrance, slowly caressing it. Jolts of pleasure ran through Kadaj's stomach. One finger easily slid inside and Kadaj bounced in surprise with the sudden invasion, falling back on the mattress with his legs bent onto Cloud's lap.

" Ahn! C-Cloud!" Kadaj arched and clenched tight around the finger. His cock jumped from his groin and the precum soaked his belly button.

" Relax…don't do this…does it hurt?" Cloud was fighting against the urge to hurry, he was so aroused that his voice was hoarse.

" I- I don't know…It's so …Oh,oh, Mmm…" Cloud inserted another finger and started to jerk Kadaj off, while he slowly rubbed and scissored his fingers inside the boy. Kadaj wiggled and in reflex he clenched the fingers.

"Slow down Kadaj…try…to not clench…or it's going to hurt when I get inside you…"

He was so tight, but the caressing of his dick made Kadaj relax a bit and soon the tight little hole was engulfing his fingers by its own free will. He deepened the fingers, curling them and finding what he was looking for. Kadaj cried out when Cloud pressed his prostate non stop.

" GOD!! Ahn! Oh, yes, yes, ahn, more, please nii-san, more…there."

" It's good, hun? You want more of it inside you? Do you want me Kadaj, deeply inside your tight ass?" Cloud was getting so horny that he was dirty talking again and he was enjoying it a lot. Kadaj squirmed in the bed, moaning louder and he opened his legs so wide, that his knees were touching his ears. He was a mess of pleasure.

" Yeah..I- I want…m-more…oh GODS!!!" Cloud had taken the lube again and still with the fingers scissoring Kadaj's hole, he poured more lube inside.

Kadaj's hungry hole swallowed the liquid and Cloud squeezed the lube, straight from the cap, inside the boy. Kadaj felt ashamed with the noises he made and Cloud gave him a kiss near his crotch. He wanted Kadaj very slippery to cause the less possible pain for the boy. He wanted to dive into the boy so much, but he wanted more that Kadaj loved his first sex.

" Kadaj…I will make love to you and I want you to know that I will do everything to make you feel the highest pleasures that I can give you…because I love you…" Cloud's last words were full of passion and his voice failed him a little. He lifted himself and softly kissed Kadaj's lips while he positioned himself in front of the boy.

" Give it to me Cloud…give me everything that you have…" Kadaj deepened the kiss and moaned louder when he felt the tip of Cloud beginning to stretch his ass. The bundle of muscles tried to expel the large member. But he was so lubricated and aroused, that it needed only a slightly change of angle from Cloud and he cried with the most amazing sensation that he had ever felt.

Cloud slid all way inside, very slowly, while Kadaj just cried out and clenched his fists on the blond's shoulder. Both men moaned and breathed heavily with their own sensations; Cloud to be engulfed by the warmness of Kadaj's body and Kadaj to be filled till Cloud reached his prostate.

" Yes…oh nii-san…this is so good. M-more dirty…words…please, OH GOD!" Kadaj was panting, his cock now was exploding with pleasure while he felt himself totally filled by Cloud, ripping him apart, hurting, but the pleasure of it was immeasurable.

" So tight, my baby is so tight…so fucking good to be inside you Kadaj…" Cloud whispered against Kadaj's earlobe, nibbling the tip of the skin.  
The blond slowly began to rock his hips, and he grabbed Kadaj's buttocks hard to join the pace. He was balls deep inside the boy and the clenching that Kadaj was making, was giving him shivers.  
It was so warm, so hot, so tight. Cloud tried hard to not hurt Kadaj but when the boy started to moan and lift his hips to have more movements, Cloud abandoned his self control.

" Do yo want it hard baby? Hun? Tell me Kadaj, do you want me to fuck your tight ass hard?"

" YES! Please, more, more…" Kadaj bit Cloud's shoulder and it surprised the blond. He increased the pace, drifted out just a little and pushed back again.

" OH, AH, Nii-san …" Kadaj's red face contorted with pleasure and Cloud pressured his belly against the boy's hard cock.

" Kadaj…it- does it hurt baby ?" Cloud couldn't stop now, but he needed to know if it was as good for Kadaj as it was for him.

" No…so good…fucking good…" Kadaj giggled and clenched a little, eliciting a moan from Cloud and himself.

That was everything he needed to hear and not restraining his urgency to speed up and come anymore, Cloud pulled out to the tip of his cock and deliciously thrust it forward again. Kadaj locked his legs on each side of Cloud's hips.  
Soon the slippery noises, the scent and the slap of flesh against flesh grew louder and the symphony of moans and grunts filled Kadaj's ears. He thought to himself, unable to speak, that he was playing too now…he had found the origins of that delightful play…sex with love.

He was panting, shaking and moaning incoherent words like Yazoo and Loz always did, and finally he knew why. Because it felt very, very good to play this game. It was wonderful to be here with Cloud.  
It was marvellous to hear Cloud say 'I love you', and he said it also, free of fear and shame.  
He was in heaven now.  
The ache, the sensation of something going to explode inside him was becoming powerful.  
He was kicking on the mattress, his damp bangs were bouncing off his head. Cloud had changed position, and Kadaj was sitting on his lap now.

Kadaj couldn't help the giggle when he noticed that he was riding Cloud. A Cloud's horse!

While Cloud was fiercely pounding inside him, he felt a dull ache and something pouring out of his ass. But he didn't mind. Cloud was hitting there, on that sweet little spot that was making him mad of pleasure and he scratched Cloud's back. He couldn't wait any more. The pleasure was so great that he wanted to get out of his skin!

" Nii-san….Cloud…" Kadaj barely whispered when he came. It was so powerful, so intense, much more than his previous orgasm, he couldn´t even scream now. A strangled moan was the only thing that escaped his mouth. His eyes were closed and he couldn't open them to look at Cloud. He felt himself faint in Cloud's arms. Only Cloud's deep kiss on his mouth kept him from swooning.

" K- Kadaj…I'm…so…cl-close! Oh God! Fuck, fuck, yes…Kadaj!" Cloud grabbed the slender legs of Kadaj and lifted the boy, leaning him back again on the bed, to deepen his thrusts. He felt the hot cum of Kadaj bathing his belly and chest and the sweet whisper of his name on the boy's lips. He came fiercely inside Kadaj, loading the boy´s ass with what seemed be an endless spurt of semen. He thrusted so hard into Kadaj that he felt the boy's hot blood mix with his seeds.  
He never had came so intensely in his life.  
They trembled together, embraced and waited till their breathing came to a normal state again. After a while he pulled out of Kadaj and a stream of semen and blood dripped out of the boy's ass. Kadaj growled something and Cloud became worried.

" Kadaj? How do you feel? Are you hurt? Open your eyes baby, look to me."

" I- I….wonderful…tired…" Kadaj slowly opened his eyes and looked at Cloud, he was utterly spent and speaking was too great an effort that he didn't want to do it now. He smiled at Cloud when the blond sweetly kissed the tip of his nose and then his lips. Cloud shifted his position and cuddled the boy on his arms, tightly embracing him and pulling the covers over them. He was very tired too; the orgasm had drained all his energy and he was feeling like a newborn. It was not only because of the sex, it was all the feelings so long restrained and locked that had finally come out. And it was so good, so engaging.  
Cloud was happy. Satiated.

" Let's rest. Tomorrow will be Sunday and we'll have all day together."  
" Hum hum…" Kadaj said and kissed Cloud's chest, nuzzling into the warm hug.

Kadaj closed his eyes and he was feeling loved, warm and safe; he slept on Cloud's arm. But first, he did what he had dreamed of for a long time.

" Nii-san?"

" Yes…"

" I love you.."

Cloud smiled and kissed the top of Kadaj's head.

" I love you too Kadaj."

xxxxxx

The End? You tell me....


End file.
